Meu Naruto
by MitsukoMiyuki
Summary: Hina//Naru ... "O amor é uma flor delicada, mas é preciso ter a coragem de ir colhê-la à beira de um precipício aterrador". Nenhum precipício pode me separar de você, Naruto-kun.


"**O homem de bem exige tudo de si próprio; o homem medíocre espera tudo dos outros".**  
_Confucio_

Eu tenho medo. Não é por timidez e muito menos por vergonha. Eu tenho medo. A chuva não para e eu estou isolada no quarto pensando nele, novamente. Queria poder afirmar que é pura admiração, mas sempre que ele se vai eu fico com medo. Assim como eu tenho medo quando o vejo. Medo que ele descubra a verdade e não queira mais me ver. Por mais que eu acredite que Naruto-kun nunca faria isso comigo, sinto como se caso ele saiba a verdade a nossa pouca amizade se vá. Ele só tem olhos para ela.

"**A coragem é a primeira qualidade humana, pois garante todas as outras".**  
_Aristóteles_

Quando a Sakura começou a namorar o Sasuke, ele ficou feliz por ambos, mas eu via a decepção nos olhos dele. Foi ele que apoiou Sakura quando ele foi embora, foi ele que convenceu o Sasuke a voltar, mas não é ele que teve um final feliz. Agora, eu me tornei amiga do Naruto-kun e venci a minha timidez. Eu tento passar o maior tempo que posso com ele. Há momentos em que ele faz eu me sentir especial, mas o que ele diz para mim é o mesmo que diz para qualquer conhecida, eu sei disso. Sinto como se o irritasse profundamente, mas não me culpe, culpe somente a minha necessidade de estar com ele, de querer acreditar que ele se importa.

O ano está acabando. Serão dois meses longe dele. Não preciso dele para viver, mas eu queria que ele soubesse o quanto eu me importo. Queria ouvir que ele também se importa. Ele sempre toma as primeiras atitudes, queria fazer diferente. Hyuuga Hinata não medíocre! A coragem é que está em falta. Não quer me vender a sua não? Isso, Hinata, pegue toda a sua mesada e compre uma coragem, vai nessa que um dia você consegue e espalha por ai a novidade até te colocarem em um hospício.

Excelente! Agora, eu estou falando comigo mesma.

"**É triste falhar na vida, porém mais triste ainda é não tentar vencer".**

E aqui estou eu. Deitada, com o telefone na mão, esperando alguma mágica. É tão mais fácil na vida fictícia! Todos têm o seu final feliz. Tudo tão simples, basta esbarrar e cair no chão com o garoto mais lindo que você já viu na vida que os dois se apaixonam e acabam juntos. Naruto-kun...

Disco o número do telefone e torço para ele atender. Agora não tem mais volta! Preparei-me uma semana para isso e ainda sim sinto o meu coração apertar e clamar para sair do meu corpo.

_Tumtum...tumtum..._

Alô?

...

Alguém?

Naruto-kun, tudo bem?

Hey! Hinata.

Eu liguei porque... Eu quero dizer que... Bem, eu te amo.

...

_Tumtum...tumtum..._

Não acredito. Estou agora encarando o telefone. Ele desligou na minha cara!?

Sinto algo molhado descendo o meu rosto. Inevitável não chorar, mas eu já estava preparada. Ao menos não me moverei mais de ilusões. Está feito, tenho que ir em frente. O pior é perder um amigo para isso. Essa será uma noite difícil, pelo menos amanhã tudo acabará, quem sabe ano que vem... Ele esquece tudo e ao menos podemos ser amigos?

"**São nas barreiras do conformismo que ficam presas as nossas emoções".**

Não sei como consegui energia para levantar. Foi necessária muita água até que as marcas de choro desaparecessem. Minha família até se assustou quando declarei que não queria falar com ninguém e para pararem de encher meu saco, pois eu estava bem. Estou conformada, já era previsto que fosse assim. Apenas estou surpresa com o quanto abalada eu fiquei.

Esse é o ultimo dia. Já é o ultimo tempo de aula, mas não consigo me concentrar. Fico apenas lembrando que a única vez que vi o Uzumaki-san hoje foi durante o intervalo. Eu e a Sakura somos amigas. Ela veio falar comigo e lá estava ele. Não sei porque essa vontade repentina de chorar novamente, eu já sabia que ele iria me ignorar. Será que eu fui idiota o suficiente para ainda ter esperanças?

O sinal toca. Finalmente vou para casa. Caminho pensando que talvez seja normal essa esperança, afinal o "meu" Naruto-kun nunca faria uma coisa dessas, me ignorar... Senti como se ele não respeitasse os meus sentimentos. O que ele está fazendo parado na entrada do colégio? Melhor passar direto, não olha Hinata, não olha...

H-hinata. Posso falar com você um minuto. – Meu coração disparou. A minha vontade foi perguntar se ele queria me estraçalhar mais. Mandá-lo trazer o Naruto-kun de volta.

Cla-claro. – Eu me aproximei e quando estávamos a uma distancia em que poderíamos conversar baixo, sem que os outros precisassem nos ouvir ele disse...

Hinata, eu...

"**Embora ninguém possa voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo, qualquer um pode começar agora e fazer um novo fim".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hey! Minha primeira NaruHina! É a minha primeira oneshot que não é NejiTen!_

_Gostaram? Eu comecei em época de provas e terminei hoje, já de férias. Parece que minha criatividade só vem durante as aulas, rs, porque eu tive que ontem ligar para um amigo para perguntar se eu faria um final feliz ou triste e acabou que agente conversou e ele não tinha idéia do que eu podia escrever, mas a nossa conversa me deu inspiração, foi só eu terminar de falar com ele, tomar um bom banho que pimba! Ela veio. Só não terminei ontem porque fiquei com soninho, rs. __Vlw, Eric-kun!_

_Espero que gostem!_

_Beijos da M&M (Mitsuko Miyuki, a LoLe)_


End file.
